mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Theresa Wisemail
Theresa Wisemail (May 28th, 1985) was born in Passion Point Florida to Alec Wisemail and Anabeth Wisemail. Her father was the Mayor of Passion Point when she was born. Even from a young age Theresa always liked helping people. She took that after her mother. She was very well liked by people growing up. Especially after her mother died when she was 12 years old. Most thought she died of illness, but in truth her father killed her. It was also around that time that her father adopted Hailey Page after killing the Page family. Theresa grew up very wealthy, but was always learning about how to run the town. When she got into high school she began doing charity work. She thought of becoming a nurse, but put it off to serve the town in other ways. She and Hailey weren't close growing up, something that she regrets greatly. After turning 18 she started working with her father. She would make sure that people in town had everything they needed, and were in no danger of losing their homes. She made many friends. Though many considered her naive, many have learned that she is not to be undererstimated. She was named acting mayor in 2008 when her father started getting older in order to aid her transition into mayor. Though Theresa wasn't voted into office, if an election were held she would win with an overwhelming amount of the vote. Her father hired a bodyguard for her when she was named acting mayor. Shane Calbe was her bodyguard until she let him go. The two were in love, but she didn't want to spend more of the town's money on a bodyguard that she felt that she did not need. In 2011 the Passion Point Psyhcopath Murders took a heavy toll on her and several others. Dallas Emerson overthrew her as mayor by positioning herself as Mayor through the Council. But Theresa countered her move, and created her own council in order to prevent Dallas from destroying the town. Theresa continued serving as Mayor after the murders were over. She discovered that her father murdered Hailey's parents and took their money. She made him give back the money, and worked towards making the town a better place. She also was named The Passion Queen at the tri-centennial. =Childhood= Growing up, Theresa was much more like her mother than her father. Though her grandfather would often keep her in the study where she was expected to read up so that one day she too could become mayor, she enjoyed spending much time with her mother. She'd often go swimming, and when she had free time she would volunteer to help those who needed it. Even as a young child, she was well liked by most people in town. She was kind, sweet, and easy going. She was very unlike her father, to the point where some wondered if she really were a Wisemail given the history of their family. =Mother's Death= When she was 12 years old, her mother died of what she believed was an illness, but would later learn was her father killing her because of an affair he was having with young Kayden Krontz. Her father also adopted Hailey Page. Theresa was often too busy for her foster sister however, as she was always studying. Even through her grandfathers influence, she managed to find a way to still be herself, a fact most are impressed by. =High School= In High School, Theresa was on the swim team and the cheerleading squad. She attended North Miami High School. She and Brenna Quinn were good friends throughout high school, often helping each other out. She would often fix food for the homeless shelter, and ask Kayden to take it to them when she was too busy. She always kept herself very busy. Some thought it was perhaps because her mother died of illness that she looked after the sick herself. But in truth, Theresa was always just a kind and caring person. Her grades in High School were very good, and most considered her one of the smartest people in town. =Mayor's Assistant= After High School, she took a job with her father as his assistant, so she could better learn the job. But she continued helping those in need, including by finding loopholes so people who were in danger of losing their home could keep them. This made her popularity in town raise even more. Still, she took online courses to help further her education, and continued cooking for the hungry. Most of her free time was spent helping people. Nobody questioned her qualifications, and many considered her a shoe-in to be the next Mayor of Passion Point. Many were even hoping for it. Everyone thought she was pretty, kind, and everything that would make a great mayor. =Acting Mayor= In 2008 at the age of 23 she became the acting mayor of Passion Point. She no longer would only assist him, but she would do his mayoral duties herself. His health was deteriorating, and as such she had to step in. Though it wasn't official, most considered her the mayor regardless of what her father said or did. She continued helping people however she could. Shane Caleb was asked to be her bodyguard by her father. But she dismissed him once he was able to find another job. The two did fall in love however. She set up a fund for those in need in Passion Point, as well as helped convince her good friend Brenna Quinn to take in her nephew and niece. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, she was the acting mayor of town, and tried to assist the investigation in whatever ways were necessary. When Chief Garrick Wornos died, she named Audrey Rose the Temporary Chief of Police. But trouble was brewing from the council, and she knew it. Especially with the moves Dallas Emerson was trying to make. She pretended to ignore it, but she knew what was going on. She also figured out that her father had her mother and Hailey's parents killed. When Hailey tried blackmailing him out of the money, Theresa stopped her, and told her that she'd always have a place to live, and that she could have half of her parents fortune but that the other half would be used to better the town as it's how she thought her parents would have wanted it. Theresa formed her own council as well consisting of Marisol Devlin, Amelia Fey, Kay Chancellor, AJ Kennedy and Frederique Wentworth. She formed the council using powers to transfer powers to another council that she herself formed. She drew up the legal papers, and gave the reason that with the death of the former chairman, Milton Montgomery and the arrest of Dallas Emerson, and the naming of Randall George as Chairman bringing the council total to an even number that it would be in the interest of town to give the powers to a new council so that the position of mayor would not be compromised. =After the Murders= After the death of Edward Adair, Theresa helped to start the healing process in town. She eventually married her former bodyguard. Most considered her the best Mayor the town had ever had, serving until her death. She also reformed the Town council, and began to strip the old one of it's powers while making sure that the cameras the former chairman had installed were removed from every home. =Quotes= "She was a very kind woman. People would always say "Why did such a nice young woman marry a man like your father?" But I suppose it was because she could see something in him that nobody else does." - on her mother "He's not very nice. He can be very mean. i think people respect him, because they fear him. Much like my grandfather was. My family has caused this town a great deal of pain. I only hope that I can work towards erasing that." - on her father "I believe that I am. At least one of the people under consideration. There are others who want the job. But the council has seen me working in my father's stead. And I hope that they see that I am beneficial to this town." "Andrew Emerson is the only one I know. But I think that his mother is pushing him to be the next mayor. I feel kind of bad for him, because I'm not sure it's what he wants." "I've helped Mr. Radcliff set up a fund for homeless families. I've started working towards getting our own fire department here in town. I've also set up the Anabeth Wisemail Fund, to help families in need in Passion Point." - on her actions as acting mayor "I don't think I can quite judge his ability as mayor. I don't think he did much for this town, unfortunately. I suppose he did name Calvin Shirazi as the Chief of Police however. And that was at least one good thing that he did." - on her grandfather "Well, hopefully one day I will be mayor. And right now I'm acting mayor. I hope to improve the community by opening up the town to any who wish to live here. I'd like to see Passion Point grow. I'd like to see Cyan Cove revitalized. I'd also like to bring more doctors into this town." "I would recommend against trusting him." - on Erik Turner "Not much. I was only 12 years old when they died. Not long after, my own mother died. I've heard that they were into drugs. So I suppose that it's a good thing Hailey was able to be taken in by a good family. Although I guess many would say the Wisemails aren't a good family. And they wouldn't be wrong. But... I still think it's better for her to grow up in an environment like this. Even if it has turned her into a slightly spoiled brat." "My grandfather can be rather... cruel. And my father has his dark side as well. I know it. I just hope that there is still some good inside of them. I think there is -- even if they won't admit it. Our family doesn't have a history of being kind. But I'd like to change that." "don't know much about it, to be honest. I just know that there are people in town who do not like him for what he has done. But nobody has said anything to me about it -- perhaps out of respect for me." "I'm very worried about whoever they might choose, to be honest. The council is full of people waiting to gut this town out of everything it has. You'll have to excuse me. I'm not.. particularly fond of the council. They do their job. I guess that's all that matters." "I think the council has it's problems. I don't think they always have the best interests of people in town. Were it up to me, we'd dissolve the council, and hold elections for mayor." "If you want to play like that reverend..." "Yes, I'd like you to get out of my office." - To Dallas Emerson "You see.. before you held your meeting, Mr. George, I held one of my own. And one of the powers given to me as Mayor of this town... is to take away certain powers from the council, and transfer them to a new council. Such as the power to name the mayor of town. So I did just that." "Welcome to the big leagues, Reverend. Now, there are some powers that I couldn't take away from you -- but we'll deal with that in a moment." "I think I did pretty well. I guess Grandfather was good for something after all. And my first act of mayor is to bring back the police department." Category:Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mayors Category:MISTX0